1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for mowing and/or trimming grass and weeds away from the base of a fence or around the foundation of a building (or exterior wall). More particularly, the invention relates to a string line fence mowers adapted for movement about stationary objects in the path of the mower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As anyone who has ever cut a lawn will attest, trimmming around trees, fences and other obstacles is one of the most time consuming tasks associated with properly cutting a lawn. With this in mind, a wide variety of trimming apparatuses have been developed for trimming about trees, fences and other obstacles.
Probably the most common device currently employed is a line trimmer. Line trimmers are highly effective, but generally require that an individual carry the trimmer as he or she moves about the obstacle. While this is not a major problem when one attempts to trim small to moderate sized yards, it becomes very time consuming when traditional string trimmers are used to trim a large lot.
A need, therefore, exists for a mowing and/or trimming device which may be moved about a lot to trim around obstacles by a motorized vehicle.